Reign, Krio, and the Knights of Hyrule
by Kotsuyen Alratha
Summary: I gave it an pg-13 for violence and language. It is about the re-instated Knights of hyrule. One soldior was commissioned to find the lost hero link. This is his quest. It takes placee after Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past


Reign opens his eyes, the wide blue eyes taking in the Hyrule Knights barracks. He stares around, seeing his old friend Krio sleeping there, his sword sitting sheathed on his shoulder as he slept. Reign sits up, his long blond locks falling around his face. his ears peeked out from beneath his tresses with a point. His slightly long nose making it obvious whom his father was. His father, Roam, died in the fight with Ganon, along side Lord Link and Princess Zelda. Reign stood and picked up his sword, regulation Hyrule steel, good strong weapons. Made in the image of the Master Sword itself, though standard issue to the knights. Thanks to The Hero of Light, the knights were returned to Hyrule, he trained many of them personally, before he disappeared. Reign sat with a whetstone, sharpening his blade, while his scarred shield lie against his bunk, propped on his personal chest. He looked around at his squad, hand picked out of the academy. Reign had been one of the lucky ones to be trained by Link. Link was the one man Reign respected as much as the his father and the King.  
  
The Great Sage Sahasrahla had given Link the title of The Hero of Light, and had told him that Reign was to be his successor one day. Thus the Knights of Hyrule began again, Link recruited men, brave, strong, and cunning, to fight for the good of Hyrule. Link had established the Knights and had made Reign his second, and the leader of a special unit. This unit, The Golden Power team, were each subjected to a piece of the Tri-force. This made them stronger, and smarter, and there Loyalty to Link, The Knights, and Hyrule, grew tremendously. Thus was born Hyrule's best defense against evils. Reign sat now, the leader of the Knights of Hyrule, and he had not liked the terms in which he came to lead. Link was gone, he had disappeared, the master sword in it's pedestal, and the pendants guarded again by monsters of power, courage, and wisdom. Where has he gone Reign thought to himself as he prepared his blade.  
  
The King had summoned Reign a few days prior, asking him to go on a quest to find their legendary hero. The kingdom was saddened without their symbol of hope standing beside the beautiful princess Zelda. Poor Zelda had suffered a nasty blow when the news was found to her. Though she and Link where not together, she thought of him as a big brother and was impacted greatly. Reign looked up at her every day, when his orders were handed to him and his second Krio. Everyday he hoped he may catch the fair eye of Zelda, hoping to be the one she weds. His father, had failed to protect the princess, one mistake he could never let himself make. His job was to protect the princess in Link's absence, just as it was to follow the King's orders. For now though, his orders were clear, Reign and his unit were to find Link, and try to bring him back to the kingdom.  
  
Krio woke with a start, his raven black hair dripping with a cold sweat, "Damn you Agahnim!" His emerald eyes look around as he grips his sword's hilt. Krio was a guard when Agahnim had taken control of the palace. He had a large scar to remind him of that time, link had slashed him across the chest when he was possessed by the evil wizard. Krio thanked Link for not killing him when he was under the spell and Link simply looked to him and said. "What kind of hero would I be if I killed everyone who crossed me?" Krio had smiled and kneeled, that was when he was Knighted and exposed to the Tri-Force.  
  
Reign looked up to his friend, "Krio, are you alright? Was it the dark wizard dream again?" he asked he friend, one of the few others in his unit.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, It's just a dream. I just can't seem to get past the nightmare, you don't know, you were a civilian back then, to young to enlist." Krio stood, his muscled tone and short beard showed his older age compared to Reign. "I am an old dog of the kingdom, I have lived it's hells as you have never experienced ya' know" He sat back down and looked to his leader. "So, I take it we have a new assignment?" He said, checking his equipment.  
  
"Yeah, we are gonna go find Link!" Reign said enthusiastically. His boyish attitude towards this dangerous quest making Krio smile and nod. "just make sure you are ready my old friend, and bring your bow. I have the hookshot Link gave me. If we should need them, Link told me that the magical items from legend have all but been returned to their places. The ones from the golden land were put in the armory should we need them." Reign stood and held out his hand to Krio. "We leave at dawn." 


End file.
